Invasion of the Unexpected
by OncomingBadWolf
Summary: Rose and the Duplicate Doctor are mystified when some unique aliens appear in their world, and more so when they realise where they lead... Journey's End spoilers. TenII/Rose, Ten/Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**Invasion of the Unexpected **

**AN:** Okay, this take place just after Journey's End so there's serious spoilers for the finale, you have been warned!

Basically, Rose and the new doctor – who in this chapter is simply referred to as the doctor – find something that causes them to investigate alien life away from their world. However eventually, it leads them to an amazing discovery and soon Rose will realise where her loyalties lie and which doctor she really fell for.

**Disclaimer:** Doctor does not belong to me. All rights belong to the BBC and Russell T Davis (I think).

…

"Doctor?!" Rose wondered through the house, a frown in place, her hand touched the banister as she called up the stairs. "Doctor?! Doctor!!"

"What's all the noise?" asked her mother, who entered the hall from the kitchen. She shook her head, "Are you trying to wake Tony?" As if on cue, a baby was heard crying in the living room. They heard Pete whisper words of comfort as he stooped to pick little Tony up.

Rose' gaze fell upon her mother, "Sorry. The Doctor… he -" she swallowed. "He said he'd be here when I got back."

Jackie sighed, "He's a grown man you know. Well, half man – but none the less a man. He can look after himself." Smiling slightly, Jackie put her hand on Rose' shoulder and stroked her hair, "Are you okay?" Rose looked at her mother and nodded. Jackie hesitated before adding, "It's just that we – Pete and I – thought you'd be happy, with the Doctor… but you're…" Jackie trailed off.

Rose turned away from her mother and set off upstairs, "He's probably upstairs. I have to find him." Rose looked through room after room upstairs, but there was no Doctor. Finally, she found him, looking out of the window in Tony's room. "I've been looking for you," stated Rose as he turned to meet her gaze.

He gave her a goofy grin, "You don't need to keep a track record of me you know. I'm not going anywhere." He carried on grinning, but it wasn't enough… Rose had heard the bitterness in his voice at the last sentence. He looked at her and she stared back. After a while he raised his eyebrows, "Well? Did you get them?"

"Oh," shaking herself, Rose nodded. She stooped in her pocket and brought out the contents, the gold colour flashed through their eyes as they stared at what was in Rose' hand. Three coins glinted up at them, unlike any other coin Rose had ever seen; they were bright, so bright it was difficult to look directly at them; impossible to see what was carved into them. Rose spoke, "So, what are they?"

The Doctor walked forward from the window and stared into Rose' hand. "Incredible!" he looked up at Rose, with a look she knew well, as he explained. "Money! Money from a different world. The ancient runes of Atopilon. Hundreds are used by the Atopili, apparently! I thought it was just a myth, but look!" He stared down at the bright coins, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet in happy amazement. "Look! See, how much energy there is in those coins, almost as much in one of those as there is in the sun. _Very_ valuable things!" He grinned and shook his head, "And they were here, of all places! In our parallel London!"

Rose frowned slightly, "But why? If it's supposed to be a myth, what are they doing here?"

The Doctor looked at Rose, "_That_ is a good question. I expect they left them here and went off home again… I've looked for the Atopili for years though – could never find them… course in the end I gave up anyway, wouldn't want to intrude in any case."

"But what were they doing in a children's park of all places?"

The Doctor shrugged, "No idea… the Atopili are supposed to scared of humans – well, they're supposed to be scared of everything. So, they were in the park?"

Rose nodded, "Just like you said." She and the Doctor's eyes met from across the coins and they stared at one another for a moment.

The Doctor smiled, then in a quick motion he stood up straight and walked back to the window. He dug his hands deep in his pockets as he stared out at the world, the day was overcast and yet he felt a warm glow just looking out at it. Rose put the bright, gold objects in her pocket. The Doctor sighed. "Why would they leave things so precious here?" he said, more to himself than anyone else. "They can't be here now, they're too…" He turned back to Rose, "Where did you find them exactly – where were they in the park?"

Rose shrugged, "By the slide, not buried but… covered up. When I picked them up they were so bright, people around me caught sight of them. I had to hide them quick, but…"

"What?" the Doctor frowned.

"I don't know… it was like, they only started to glow bright when I picked them up. No one noticed that they were even there before, even though they weren't covered up that much, like no one could see them then. Except, I could. I saw them before I touched them, and yet… they were also invisible. And…. It's not just that. It's like I knew they were going to glow…" Rose sighed and looked desperately at the Doctor, "Does that make any sense?"

The Doctor looked at her for a moment, meaningfully. His eyes blazed with knowing, and knowledge. She was sure he would give her an answer. Then he blinked. "No," he said. "Not a bit!" Quickly he headed to the door, "Come on then, that park sounds like a good a place as anywhere to start!"

Rose' face fell from disappointment to confusion as she followed the doctor through the corridor and down the stairs, "What? Start what?"

The Doctor turned around and sighed, "Finding out what's going on of course."

"What's going -? You mean go to the park and look for clues about the Atopi-thing…?" Rose said.

"Well, why not?" asked the Doctor. "Seems like the best place to start, and anyway -" the Doctor straightened up and pointed at Rose' pocket. "- they'll want their money back."

"Yeah, but if they've left we can't give them anything back," said Rose reasonably. But the Doctor was already out the door. "Doctor!" she called. "Doctor!" Grumbling, she sighed and took off after him.

…

**AN:** Hope that sums up the first part of the plot. Please review, or I won't write, I can't write without them. Was it okay? Oh, and the Atopili are from my own imagination (or I certainly hope they are). I don't believe they've ever been touched in DW before because I only just came up with them…


	2. Chapter 2

**Invasion of the Unexpected**

**AN:** Hmm, 5 story alerts but only one review. Come on, more than one person clearly likes it. So please, you must review; it keeps me writing, as well as improves it. Plus I don't like to write to no one; so no reviews, no more chapters. P Thanks **nogoodnamesleft ** though for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter everyone. Enjoy…

…

"Where were they?" asked the Doctor as they passed laughing children, whilst walking through the park. He was at least six feet ahead of Rose, speeding in front as he looked around.

"Over here," said Rose, catching up and leading him off in the right direction. She led him to a patch of grass and leaves by the slide. "You won't find anything else," she added. "I looked."

The doctor bent down anyway and began to rub his hands across the grass. He nodded, "I can feel it – can you feel it? – all that energy. Still here, hovering!"

Rose was hardly listening though, her attention was caught by something else; a teenager was standing nearby and staring at her as if he had never seen anything like her before. She stared back steadily, but unsure. She smiled as best she could, but still nerved by the look on the boy's face. Taking it no longer, she spoke to him, "Are you okay? Is there anything wrong?"

The boy spoke quietly in a northern accent, "You 'ad the magic coins, you did."

Rose gave a nervous titter, "Not quite magic."

The Doctor looked up from the ground, eying the boy for a moment, "Hello there!" he grinned at the youth, who merely glanced at the Doctor. "Magic coins, now there's a name! Tell me, do you know who put the 'magic coins' here?" the Doctor asked.

The boy shook his head. "No."

Looking disgruntled, the Doctor went on, "Oh, well what about anything odd happening? Any sudden deaths? People acting… odd at all?"

This time the boy hesitated. "Well…" he said quietly. "There is my friend. Mick, is name is. He 'ad a bit of a… odd time, few days ago."

"What kind of odd time?" asked Rose.

"I dunno, he said he saw somethin'… but he wouldn't say what, and he hasn't been the same since."

The Doctor suddenly went very pale. "What did he say?" he asked and his voice was quiet. When the boy didn't reply, the doctor went on, much more frantically, "Are you sure he didn't mention anything about what he saw? Anything at all?!" He walked up to the boy.

"No," he replied, quite shocked at the Doctor's reaction.

"What's your name?" asked the Doctor.

"George," he said.

"Right then, George, we're going to need to see your friend."

….

"He's in 'ere, but I'm telling you though, he barely talks a word o' sense," George had led Rose and the Doctor into his friend's house, not far from the park. "He went out fer milk couple o' days ago 'n' just came back like this."

The place was small and dingy, cluttered with mess as if the place hadn't been cleaned in weeks. In amongst the clutter, in the living room, was a man in his early twenties sitting on the settee, staring at the wall opposite as he mumbled to himself in a kind of trance. The Doctor and Rose couldn't help but stare at him as they entered. He didn't seem to realise they were there.

"Mick?" Rose questioned, sitting next to him. "Mick?"

"He won't talk," said George. "He never used ter shut up, now all he does is talk quietly abou' nothin' to 'imself."

The Doctor sat on Mick's other side and looked at him, a frown in place. Rose opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her and they stayed silent, so all could be heard was Mick's mumbling. "Need to," Mick was muttering, his eyes unfocused. "Need to see it again. Can't not. Have to. So amazing. Nothin' else like it." He continued the same sentences over and over.

The Doctor sat back, nodding but still very pale. He rubbed his face with his hands, closing his eyes for a moment. Rose looked at him, "Doctor, what -?"

The Doctor looked up sharply at Rose, shook his head and turned to Mick, "You need to stay here. Stay with him. All the time, understand? He must not leave, you _have _ to look after him!"

Mick shook his head, confused. "I can't stay 'ere. I'm just visitin' 'im. I have to go back later!"

"No!" the Doctor ordered. "It's important you stay with him. You – or someone, anyone – _has_ to stay with him... and, make sure he's okay" The doctor stood up to leave.

"I can't!" the teenager protested. "I gotta go back later, my mam'll be wonderin' where I am. You gotta be jokin', I can't stay!"

"He's not joking," said Rose standing up. "He's a doctor." This, she decided, wasn't exactly a lie; he was _the_ Doctor after all. "He knows what he's talking about." The Doctor smiled thankfully at her and headed for the door, with Rose just behind.

"Well, what 'am supposed ter do wif 'im?" asked George, following them to the front door and staring out at them as they made to leave.

The Doctor hesitated, "Just… try and get some sense out of him! And make sure he doesn't go near anything… dangerous. We'll be back tomorrow."

"What d'you mean, dangerous?" George asked.

The Doctor didn't answer his question. "We'll be back tomorrow." With that, he and Rose left George on his friend's doorstep, staring after them.

Rose and the Doctor set off back home, but before they had got very far Rose was quick to ask, "So, do know what's wrong with him then? With Mick?"

"Well…" began the Doctor, a small frown in place. "It's definitely the Atopili. Though I've no idea how they got down here – but then I had no idea they were _real_ !" He shook his head desperately. "How? I mean how in the world did they come from nowhere – from apparent hiding – to earth?!"

"But…" said Rose quietly. "Mick… what happened to him? Why is he… why's he like that?"

The Doctor looked at her sharply, he took a deep breath, his eyes staring steadily at her as if preparing his answer. "He looked into one, into an Atopili," he then said gently, but simply.

"Looked -? Looked into one?" Rose said amazed. The Doctor nodded, but offered no other explanation, so she went on, "What do you mean? What happens when you look at one?"

The Doctor sighed gently, "I mean he looked into an Atopili, he looked at one, and what he saw was… beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Rose said astounded.

"Yes," said the Doctor as they walked. "There is a myth – an old legend – of the Atopili. They hold incredible energy, incredible powers, powers we can't even dream of -"

Rose laughed, "We can't dream of? You're a timelord, I think you could dream of a few…"

"I'm _part_ timelord," corrected the Doctor. "Part human."

"Yeah, but you still have _his_ memories, _his_ knowledge," said Rose softly. She called the real Doctor '_he_ ', unable to call him Doctor, too afraid to. They stared at one another, and for a moment it was almost as if a large barrier were standing in between them; as if the real doctor were standing in the way… and Rose had no idea why.

"Yes!" said the Doctor quickly and pulling Rose out of her trance. "Anyway, the point is! The Atopili; they have an incredible load of energy and power surrounding them, and Mick looked at it! It's enough to drive anyone mad, but that – _that_ – is not the half of it!" He stared at her as if daring her to guess the rest of it, but when she didn't he said loudly, "There's a curse!"

"A curse?" Rose said. They walked quietly along the deserted street; Rose was paying wrapt attention to the Doctor.

"So they say… they say that, after the sun has set for the third time, following someone looking into an Atopili… it happens." The Doctor was staring straight ahead, walking very slowly and hardly aware of where he was going.

"What happens?" asked Rose. He didn't answer, but she persisted, "Doctor, what happens to them after three days?"

He looked at her, grave, and said sadly, "They die."

…

**AN:** Okay, how was that? Good? Bad? I'm begging you; please review!! Lol!


	3. Chapter 3

**Invasion of the Unexpected**

**AN:** Everyone who reviews gets a chocolate biscuit!! Thanks nogoodnamesleft and KentRigel for reviewing. Oh and sorry in advance for those who aren't into Rose/Ten fluff, because there is a dash of that in here... or it might be angst actually, you'll see. There's not that much anyway. If you want anymore, you must review.

…

"They die?" Rose repeated. "Like, they just… drop dead, as soon as the sun rises on the third day? They just… die?"

The Doctor stared at her for a moment as though she'd just said something very bizarre. "No, don't be ridiculous. They don't just die dead on the spot, what kind of all powerful – smart – beings, who love to hide, would kill people dead on the spot with no apparent reason?!"

Rose raised her eyebrows, "So they… die of other causes?"

"Right!" said the Doctor. His speed had increased as they headed back home. "They die; sometimes of heart attack, or they're shot suddenly, or maybe a stroke… apparently someone once died of a mouse bite!"

"So Mick's going to die…" said Rose.

The Doctor looked around sharply at her, "I don't know. Like it said, everything I've told you; it's a myth; a legend. He might not, we don't know. I can't see the future."

Rose glanced at him, almost expecting him to add, 'not anymore' onto that.

They reached the house and without further comment on the subject Rose led him inside. The Doctor headed straight upstairs when they got back, but before Rose could follow, Jackie came in from the kitchen. "Where've you been?" she asked.

"We found something," said Rose excitedly. "At the park. Mum, it's from another planet."

She expected her mother to be interested, amazed, excited even; but Jackie just frowned slightly, "Rose… are you sure you want to be caught up in all that?"

"What?"

"All that alien stuff, I thought now you had the Doctor, just the two of you, you wouldn't…" Jackie trailed off.

"Oh, you thought we'd all sit in front of the telly, watching _Eastenders_ and eating fish and chips," Rose said. She grinned, "Sorry, can't quite picture that."

"Rose?" the Doctor was at the top of the stairs, beckoning her, so without another word to her mum Rose ran upstairs after the Doctor. "Those coins," he said, as they entered the bedroom now known as their own. "Let's see them."

Rose grabbed the three mysterious coins out of her pocket, as she sat down on their bed, and handed them over. They glowed brightly as he handled them, looking past them. They forced Rose and the Doctor to look slightly away from them, so that they were looking at the coins from out of the corner of their eye. The Doctor held one of them up to the window as he leaned back slightly on the bed. His eyes found the centre of the coin and he stared at it, it lasted just a second, then he looked away, blinking furiously and clearly in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Rose, her arm around him.

"Yes, yes, I just saw -" he stopped and stared at Rose.

"What? What? You don't die if you look at the coin do you? It's not like looking into the Atopili, right?"

"No," he said, snapping from his trance. "No, of course not! This is just money, it can't do that. It just has a lot of energy and light, like staring at the sun on a clear, summer day… It can burn your eyes if you're not careful."

"Then why was you looking at it then?" said Rose, giving off a slight sigh as she pulled the Doctor even further into an embrace.

"Sometimes there's a message… hiding in the coins. A message you can only see if you look into them," he laughed slightly. "And risk blinding yourself for it."

"There was a message, what did it say?"

The Doctor hesitated; he stared at Rose for a moment. "Nothing," he said finally. "There wasn't one."

"Oh," Rose looked at the Doctor, then simply nodded and laid back on the bed, resting her head on the pillow and sighing.

The Doctor rested back next to her; he turned his head and smiled at her. "It's good to know there's things in this world near the same as the other world..."

"And different, by the sound of the Atopili," added Rose.

"Yeah… new things to discover, even here on present day earth."

Rose grinned, "Always the thrill of discovery. But then, I certainly couldn't imagine you settling down. You'd have to get a job, change your name – seeing as the Doctor wouldn't go down to well in an office – and pay taxes too."

"Oh no!" the Doctor protested, grimacing. "Me? Paying taxes? You must be joking!"

Rose laughed, giving him a small shove on the shoulder. Then she stopped suddenly, her eyes fell on the clouds floating by the window, and she stared at them for a moment. "What about Mick? How can we just lay here laughing when he might die in a few hours?"

The Doctor looked at her as if considering what to tell her; he watched her thoughtfully for a long time, contemplating ... He knew this is one of the things his doppelganger had meant when he told Rose she could make him better. He sighed and said gently, "I told you, we don't know if it's true. We'll check in on him in the morning,"

"Check if he's dead," she said bitterly.

The Doctor turned on his side and told her firmly, "George is with him. There's nothing else we can do –"

"_We_ could be there with him," interrupted Rose firmly. The Doctor shook his head, falling back and staring up at the ceiling. Rose looked at him angrily, "The real Doctor would." It was out of Rose' mouth before she could stop it. She swallowed and watched the Doctor next to her as glanced sharply at her. "I – I'm sorry," she struggled.

He nodded, "The _real_ Doctor would also trap people in a parallel earth for all eternity, even he knows one of those craves travel! The _real_ Doctor would also take the one thing away that can give him…" the Doctor looked away, failing to go on. Rose stared at him. He felt her eyes bore into him and turned back around, "I meant what I said in the beach, you know I did… but –"

"I'm gong to sleep," said Rose, turning away from him, not wanting to hear anymore. She laid on the bed, fully dressed, facing the wall but feeling his gaze upon her. Eventually she felt the bed rustle and him move, as, he too, tried to sleep.

………

Rose had a troubled night sleep; her dreams were full of bright lights and magic money. Come morning, she was feeling more tired than when she had tried to drift off the evening before. The Doctor was still asleep; his chest rising and falling gently, his mouth slightly open. Rose checked the time; it was nine-ten.

Quickly, she got out of bed as quietly as possible and tiptoed out the room and down the stairs. She went outside into the crisp, clear morning and hurried off down the street; she knew exactly where she was heading.

It didn't take long before she was walking along his street, Mick's street. However, before she had even turned the corner to walk towards his house, it became dreadfully obvious that something was very, very wrong. There was an ambulance and a police car parked outside Mick's place, with on lookers and neighbours gathered around like vulchers, all gazing at the house, as a gruff policeman brought out George handcuffed, and showed him into the police car.

"Wait!" shouted Rose, shoving herself through the crowd. She reached the front and asked a nearby, friendly looking policeman. "What happened?"

"He shot someone. The bloke who lived here," the policeman told Rose. "Said it was because he was "drivin' 'im mad with his talk" …apparently." He gave a small laugh and then looked at Rose. "Did you know him?"

"Yeah," Rose whispered.

She stared at George as his head was shoved down and he was pushed into the car. A sick feeling ran through her stomach; and it got worse when she saw the body bag leaving the house a few minutes later. Gulping she pushed her way back through the crowd and ran down the street.

Once she was two blocks away she leaned back against a nearby brick wall and breathed deeply. The curse had been true, it had happened. They had taken a chance and lost. She was angry with herself and the Doctor. She felt it was their fault George had killed Mick. They could have done something, stayed there with him, and it would have helped.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. She jumped and looked around. There in the middle of street in which she was standing was a phone box, with the phone ringing inside. She looked around, but after realising no one else was about, she walked slowly to the box, which reminded he – though she knew it looked very little like it – of the Tardis. Walking inside, she slowly picked up the ringing phone and spoke a whisper into it, "Hello?"

A soft, singing voice replied with the essence of a song, "_You shall help us_ ."

"What?" Rose whispered fearfully. "Help you what? Who are you?"

"_You shall help us_ ," the voice repeated in exactly the same way. The line went dead and Rose was left shivering in the phone box. There was a soft calling from behind, she whipped round, and saw it, just at the corner of the street. It was a bright, blinding light, and it was getting brighter, taking in the air as moved, brighter and brighter, and it was heading for Rose…

…

**AN:** Reviews are love people!


	4. Chapter 4

**Invasion of the Unexpected **

**AN: Okay, hope you like this chapter… I swear the chapters keep getting longer. Oh, and also I've changed the structure of the Atopili's speach a little...**

…

Scrambling out of the phone box Rose backed away from where the mysterious light was coming from, breathing heavily she stared at the corner where the light shone. Then she sensed, rather than heard, that she should turn, and get away from there as fast as possible. She turned and ran from the looming light, her feet pounded the ground loudly, but she could still feel it gaining on her.

She knew the light from the thing running after her was shining on her back; she could feel it. After all, who could out run the speed of light? The light was warm, but not hot. She rounded a corner and to both her annoyance and relief she saw no one around. Turning into a darkened alleyway, she thought it had gone. All was silent except for Rose' deep breaths as she leaned heavily against the wall. The heat on her back had gone and the air had turned darker.

She leaned her back and closed her eyes. Then she felt it. The light pushed in on her closed lids. Instinct told her not to open her eyes, and instead she was forced to keep them closed, blind to what was going on her around her. Then there was the same singing voice as she had heard on the phone,

"_You will help us_ ."

"Help you with what?" Rose said, her eyes tight shut. She could feel it in front of her; it was warm and bright.

"_You will help us_ ."

"Just tell me what I can help with and… and then maybe I'll see what I can do," Rose said.

Rose suddenly felt something grip tightly on her shoulder; it was warm, yet very firm. The singing voice said,

"_You must come_ ,"

"Tell me where you're taking me first," said Rose. She felt very venerable without the power to see what was right in front of her.

This time no reply came and she was about to try and shake the grip off of her when she felt a sudden pressure touch the top of her head. Something like warmth and joy ran down through her whole body, and she felt herself slump forward as, like her eyes, she closed too. But instead of darkness washing over, she felt a flood of light engulfing her.

………

The Doctor could smell bacon as he entered the kitchen that morning. And sure enough, Jackie was making egg and bacon for breakfast, as cheery as ever and chatting away to Pete as he fed baby Toby at the kitchen table. "Morning," greeted the Doctor as he sat down. He frowned, looking around the room, "Anyone seen Rose?"

"Thought she was with you," said Jackie, from the stove. "I expect she's just in the bathroom. Spends all morning in there."

But the Doctor shook his head, "No, I've just come from there."

"Oh yeah," said Pete vaguely. "I think I heard her leave this morning."

"Leave?" said the Doctor sharply.

"Yeah, don't worry," he laughed. "Probably just the shop or something."

The Doctor rose from the table and headed towards the door, "No… I know where she's gone."

"Wait, doctor," called Jackie as he left the room. "You don't want breakfast?" A second later they heard the door slam as he raced outside.

He set off at a fast jog towards Mick's house, a slight frown in place as he ran. The street soon came into view, but it wasn't long for the Doctor to realise, as Rose had, that things had turned very wrong in that house since their last visit. "Oh no," he whispered when he saw the scene in front of him.

The crowd had now thinned slightly but the police were still there, along with George who was still sitting with his head hung inside the police car. The Doctor marched over to the car without further thought, ignoring the glances from the staring locals.

"Excuse me," said a policeman nearby, walking over and staring at the Doctor. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh. I'm just -" he reached in his pocket for his psychic paper, but realised, with dread, that he didn't have it. The other – real – Doctor did. He looked up at the officer in front of him, saying quickly. "Shouldn't worry, I'm just looking in. I'm an officer – detective, strictly speaking."

"Any ID?" asked the policeman.

"Uh, no. No, I haven't," the Doctor admitted. He felt inside his pockets and patted his clothes, as if searching for it. "Must have left it in my other jacket."

The policeman eyed the Doctor suspiciously for a moment before nodding reluctantly. He seemed to have to be too busy controlling the crowd to worry about fake detectives, so he swiftly pointed at George, "Alright then, there's your man. Shot a man – Michael Birkitt – straight in the heart, early this morning. Doesn't even deny it."

The Doctor nodded, "Well, I'd like a word, um…"

"Regal. Officer Regal."

"Right, I'd like a word with George, Officer Regal."

"Here?"

"Oh, yes, here!"

Regal shrugged and opened the police car door, ushering the Doctor inside. The Doctor looked sorrowfully at George as he sat, "Hello George, remember me?"

"Yeah… course I 'member you," muttered George, lifting his head sadly. The Doctor nodded and George went on. "You a detective as well?"

"Sorry?"

"I thought you was a doctor not a detective?" said George.

"Ah, yeah, well I… dabble. I do a lot really," said the Doctor. George forced a small snort of laughter and looked out of the window. "What made you do it George?" the Doctor asked, gazing on him sadly.

George looked up at him, shaking his head with wet eyes, tears began to pour down his cheeks but he failed to give any sign that he knew they were there. "He was just sittin' there! He wouldn't do nothin'! And he just kept on sayin' it over and over and over again!" Mick cried out terribly, "I couldn't take it no more! So then I saw he'd kept a gun his dad 'ad given 'im…"

The Doctor's eyes were full of sadness as he stared at the crying youth in front of him, "George… I'm sorry. I am so sorry. Rose was right, we should have been there. I never thought we'd hurt two lives. I never thought…" he trailed off. "I had better go."

"Yeah," George nodded and wiped his tears away. "Bye, detective-doctor."

The doctor gave a tiny smile and made to get out of the car, "Oh!" he said quickly, turning around. "Have you seen the girl I was with yesterday, Rose?"

George nodded, "Yeah, I think she was 'ere. She went that way." He pointed vaguely to his left.

"Right," The doctor got out of the car, running his hand through his hair after slamming the door behind him; he didn't say anything to Regal when he called to ask the Doctor where he was going, but simply walked quickly in the direction in which George had pointed. He walked the streets, looking around for Rose, but for the life of him, he couldn't imagine where she had gone.

"Rose!" he called out. He sighed and after many silent streets he leaned back against a wall. Then, he heard a phone ring. His head turned sharply to the phone box where, for the second time that day tough he didn't know it, the phone was ringing. Slowly, the Doctor walked up to the phone box, went inside, and picked up the phone. He held it to his ear and after a moments pause he greeted it quietly, "Hello?"

There was silence for a few seconds, and then a singing voice rang out loudly into the Doctor's ear.

"_Doctor… help us. _

_And help us help you_ ,"

The sound of the soft voice made the doctor's blood run cold. "Help you what? Who are you?"

"_Help us. And help us help you_ ,"

"Help you -? Help you what?! What do want?!" said the Doctor desperately.

"_Doctor, last of the Time Lords…_

_Help us. And help us help you_ .

Help_ us… _

_And you shall receive_ ."

"Receive? Receive what?!" The Doctor demanded, angry with himself, as much as the voice, for not understanding.

"_Receive her_ ,"

The Doctor's face went suddenly pale; his face fell into a state of despair. "Rose…" he whispered, "no." He swallowed hard and spoke into the phone with a voice much calmer than he felt, but a tone full of his anger, "Give her back to me."

The voice sang on, with no fear of the Doctor's angry tone.

"_Help us. And help us help you_ ,"

"Give her back!" he screamed, all calm gone. "What have you done?! Has she looked at you? If she has, or if you have so much as touched a blonde hair on her head, I'll -"

"_You'll what?"_

There was a definite edge to its song now. The Doctor found he was shaking with anger, but his voice was as calm as he could make it when he next spoke, "Okay! Okay, you're the Atopili, right? Okay, okay, give Rose back… and I'll help you."

"_You, the doctor, will help us,_

_The last of the time lords will help us. _

_The last of the time lords will receive her _

_Once he has helped us. _

_Helped us…_

_Help us to win our war."_

"War?" the Doctor frowned, shaking his head vigorously. "Atopili don't go into war. The Atopili have been hiding from war for centuries – legend says so!"

There was a long pause from the other end and, for a moment, the Doctor thought the line was dead. When the singing voice suddenly reappeared, it almost seemed apologetic,

"_We are sorry. _

_You are right, it is not a war_ ."

The doctor nodded, knowingly, until it spoke again…

"_This is the beginning of a universal annihilation_ ."

…

**AN: Please review people. I hope you liked this one anyway, because it was fun to write. REVIEW! please...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Invasion of the Unexpected**

**AN: Wow, threatening the disposal of a story really brings reviews through… Thank you very much nogoodnamesleft, msndgal, Nettan, NicoleGruebel, Srebrna, and drama-watching-queen for reviewing. If you could do it again that would be fabulous, otherwise I may have to do more blackmail, mwa haha haa! Anyway, on with the show… **

…

"Annihilation?!" The doctor repeated. "What are you talking about? You don't go to war, or hurt! You're peaceful creatures! You don't like hurting!" All he got in return to his ranting though was a long dead tone. "Hello?!" he screamed, but received no answer. They had put down the phone.

Frustrated, he slammed the phone down and wondered out onto the street. He ran his fingers through his hair and swiftly moved his head around from left to right, a little panicked. He stood there, alone, for a few seconds, waiting.

When nothing happened he sighed; even if he wanted to, how was he supposed to help the Atopili when they hung up on him and gave him no idea of where they were? Of course he had no wish to help them 'annihilate' the universe, but he knew wherever they were, Rose was. He would have to stop it. Stop them killing. And get Rose back.

He walked fast. For some reason he wasn't walking back home. He stopped suddenly and looked back in the direction of where, no doubt, Jackie, Pete and little Tony were enjoying the peaceful Sunday morning. They could help him, of course, but did he want their help? Did he really need them to get messed up in everything?

He told himself he didn't; what he really need was the Tardis. It just about made every bone in his body ache to think of how much, right then and there, he needed that machine. Although in truth, he knew he needed Rose more, and the thought of loosing her filled him with terror. If she had looked at the Atopili…

But no, he would not let that thought enter his mind. Walking at a fast pace, in the direction of the park in which he and Rose had found the coins, he tried to organise his thoughts. However, he was interrupted by a bright, shining light from his right. Instinctively he whipped his head to the left and closed his eyes. Squinting slightly, he saw people nearby looking at the light.

Their facial expressions changed immediately. They stopped whatever they were doing and turned to stare at the thing behind Doctor that he refused to see. He fell to his knees, still watching in horror as person after person turned to stare, their eyes wide and amazed, their mouths wide open. "Don't look!" he yelled. "Turn away! Close your eyes!" He might has well have been speaking another language for all the good it did though.

A voice sang out from behind him,

"_Doctor…_

_Look at us Doctor_ ."

The doctor's eyes fell to the ground below him, refusing to even glance back at it. "No thanks, don't take it personally, I'd just…rather not," he said to the ground. "Really though, what have you done with Rose?"

"_She is safe._ "

"Safe? Now you see it's really difficult for me to believe that coming from you; the people who just swore to annihilate the entire universe. What have you done with her?" he said loudly, staring at the dirt in front of him. The Atopili angered him, mainly because he had heard, had thought, that they were good, and hid to keep people safe from their curse. But this… "Where is she?" he said.

"_Hush Doctor._ "

Suddenly the Doctor felt a warm fuzzy sensation touch his head and run down his spine, as the Atopili behind brought it's hand over his hair. He squinted in front of him and saw the mask on the faces of people still staring astounded at the Atopili, until his body collapsed and he fell into the light.

………

Rose opened her eyes before given the chance to even comprehend where she was. Luckily, there were no Atopili in sight. In fact… there was no anything in sight. Rose was quite alone, and could see nothing but white. All around her, even the air it self seemed white. Was she dead? Was this heaven?

Swallowing hard, she stood up. She felt slightly dizzy, but other than that… she was fine. Perhaps, she thought to herself, she really was looking at the Atopili, and this is what they looked like. Just… white. But then again, maybe not.

Everything was so white, to bright, she thought perhaps her eyes weren't open and maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. She rubbed her them, looking for a sign that they might be still closed, but they were defiantly open… unless she was blind.

Rose was beginning to panic just slightly. She was alone in a place draped in white where nothing solid seemed exist except her. "Hello?" she whispered. Her voice echoed and she moved forward, her arms outstretched in front of her, determined to find something else solid and _there _ other than the surrounding light white.

Nothing touched her hands though as she walked a few paces. And it was then that she realised that it was almost as if she wasn't moving at all. Her feet made footfalls against the floor beneath her but she was moving nowhere. It was all the same. "Hello?" she said again, slightly louder. "Is anyone there?"

She stood perfectly still for a moment, listening, but all she could here was the dull thud of her own heart. Then, something happened very fast. There was a sudden bright gold flash against her eyes and she fell back to the floor. Images flashed through her head like the trailers of a film in a random order:

She was laughing, being cheeky to the Doctor as they held on to each other in the Tardis.

She arrived home late, very late, and her mum was up, at three in the morning, lying that the reason was that she fancied a cup of tea.

She was staring out at the amazing city of New-New York in New Earth, the Doctor standing beside her grinning.

She was holding the Doctor's hand tightly.

She was in a rocket with three others, ecstatically relieved that she had just heard the Doctor's voice after almost believing he was dead.

She was hugging the Doctor tightly after finally crossing a parallel world to see him.

The Doctor in a blue suit, on the day the earth arrived home, whispered words gently into her ear.

She was kissing him passionately.

A smile formed on the lips of her limp body as these images continued to flaunt through her mind. Some of the most amazing days of her life shown in motion. Her life flashing before her eyes.

………

The Doctor's eyes flicked open before he could stop them. Luckily though there was no Atopili around, none at all. In fact the Doctor appeared to be laid flat on his back on the floor of a small, darkened, brown office. Standing up he saw there were bookshelves pushed against the walls, a jumble of file drawers and clocks thrown here and there. And sat behind an oak desk opposite the door, was a balding man in his early fifties, staring at the Doctor with a smile on his face.

The Doctor looked around with his mouth slightly parted, staring curiously at each thing in turn, "Well, this is… odd." He looked at the man, who so far had not said a word, but continued to smile at the Doctor as if he was saying something incredibly interesting. "Um, hi!" said the Doctor to the man. "Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor. And this is… odd. I was talking to the Atopili, but then I… wasn't." When the man said nothing he went on, "So, is this _your_ office then?"

The man stared at the Doctor for another second, then let out a sudden bark of laughter. "Yes," he said, and his voice was older than he looked. "Yes, this is my office."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, it's… nice." He licked his bottom lip and frowned at the man behind the desk, "Sorry! Sorry, don't mean to be at all rude but… what am I doing here?"

"Doctor, you are here… to help us," said the man. "My name is Paris Prince and I am a friend of the Atopili."

"A friend?" the Doctor repeated incredulously. "The Atopili have friends? Human friends?! That's impossible! What do you do, you can't look at them? Do you just walk around with your eyes closed all the time, never looking at people you call friends because you can't?"

Paris paused, "I'm blind Doctor."

"Oh," he hadn't been expecting that, but now that he inspected the man more closely he saw that, indeed, Paris' eyes were open but glazed over, staring without seeing. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Paris replied, surprised. "If I weren't, I'd be dead." The Doctor could think of no argument to that so he said nothing. "You Doctor," Paris went on. "You are going to help us."

"Ah, you see there's where we disagree," said the Doctor, walking up to the desk, placing his hands on the wood and speaking quickly. "You see, if you really are going to 'annihilate' the universe then, well, I'm not going to help you with that, am I? Help your little friends leave, maybe. Help you make new human friend; sure, I can do that. Looks like you need it. But help you annihilate the universe? I don't think so."

"We thought you might say that."

"I'll bet you did. Now tell me, where's Rose?"

"Quite safe," Paris replied. He cleared his throat and raised his voice towards the door. "Atopili 2.6! Enter!"

The Doctor continued to look straight at Paris as he heard the door open behind him and felt a warm light hit his back; he continued to watch him even though he knew Paris cold not see him. "I'm not going to look at it, now take me to Rose."

"I wouldn't expect you to," said Paris vaguely. He went on whilst smiling, "Do you know the Atopili Doctor? Do you know what they can do? They have the power to make you re-live the most amazing, and terrible, times of your life. They can cause feelings. Feelings of immense pain and suffering, or feelings of joy and happiness… simply by touching at you."

The Doctor nodded, "I know."

Paris grinned and said loudly, " Then you will know, if you will not concur to help us, we will make you! " He addressed the Atopili behind the Doctor, "Initiate… grief."

The Doctor had a second to stare horrified at Paris before he suddenly felt a firm, yet soft, hand grip his head and a terrible pain rushed through his body. He winced as the familiar sting of aguish, sorrow and grief pulsed through him, and all of those he had ever lost flashed before his eyes…

…

**AN: What do you think?! I do know where this story is going – mostly – but sometimes the bits in between get lost, so do tell me if something vital is missing. I know this is the half-doc but since he has the same memories as the real guy, the pain will be familiar, right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Invasion of the Unexpected **

**AN: Thanks people who reviewed very much. This has a bity bit of cheesiness some way down, but you know… I hope you like this chapter… and review please, to keep me writing.**

…

The Doctor's hands pressed down hard on the desk. His knuckles were white and his face was lapsed by fear and intense pain. Paris listened – unable to see – smugly from opposite the man in pain as the Doctor's breathing quickened to short groans. His eyes were wide and terrified, and he was shaking slightly, breathing even quicker as he gritted his teeth.

He was seeing death. It flashed before his eyes like wildfire, all those memories of those his former self – the real time lord - had lost, the pain of loosing them, all came flooding into him and tightened his stomach to a knot. His single heart beat rapidly against his chest, so loud it hurt. It all hurt. There was so much pain rushing through him. He saw their faces before they died. The last time they laughed. Their deaths plunged together into one huge explosion of sorrow, and anger, and heartache, and grief.

"No," he whispered through gritted teeth to the man in front of him. "Stop it."

"What do you see Doctor?" asked Paris, smiling. "All the sad memories dancing around in your head."

"Stop it!" the Doctor repeated through his teeth. Hallow breaths escaped him and tears were welling in his eyes before he could stop them. "Stop it! _Stop it!_ STOP IT!"

He roared the last word, falling forward and banging the table with his fist desperately, causing the Atopili to loosen the grip just slightly. Paris gave the Doctor a curious look and looked behind the Doctor at the Atopili, "If you say so. Discontinue grief."

The top part of the Doctor's body fell onto the desk as the grip on his head slackened and was lifted. His hands were still stuck to the oak desk. His breathing was still heavy and hallow, he was hunched over the desk and shaking, but it was gone. The flashing images of the dead, the feeling of despair… they had gone, leaving a sorrow hole where they had been. He swept his hands back through his hair, touching his face and using it as an excuse to wipe his eyes.

"Sad Doctor?" Paris sneered. "Will you help us now, or do you still need another dose of emotional trauma to see sense?"

The Doctor swallowed and looked up at Paris. He stood up straight, "I'll see… what I can do. Now, _please_ ," he forced out the last word, as he continued to breathe heavily. "Tell me where Rose is."

Paris gave a small bark of laughter, "Your _girlfriend_ , Doctor?"

The Doctor swallowed, "Where is she?"

"All in good time, all in good time," Paris replied, waving his hand about vaguely. "First though, you are going to help us win our war." He then addressed the Atopili behind the Doctor. "You can leave us now. He knows what he wants."

The Doctor heard the heat on his back leave as the door opened and closed quietly behind him. He gave a sigh; his breathing had neared normal now. He regained his composure and looked at Paris, saying firmly, "What war?"

"A war against the universe Doctor," Paris replied. "Every single other life form will be destroyed. Every cyeberman, every darlek, every human, every alien you can think of will be annihilated, leaving the Atopili the true beings."

Despite the pain he had gone through the Doctor couldn't resist a laugh, "Wait a minute," he said, the colour regaining in his cheeks slightly. "You're telling me that your friends are going to kill every single other species in this universe…?" He shook his head.

The laughter unnerved Paris slightly, but he nodded firmly, "Correct. The Atopili can kill by glancing Doctor."

"Yeah, after three days!"

"Humans appear to turn mentally unstable in between when they look into the Atopili and when they die, that may well be the case for other life forms."

The Doctor's expression became suddenly serious, "You say humans like they're a different species to you."

"They are… on a level," said Paris, his blank eyes looking past the Doctor. "There is so much more than this world and humans have so many weaknesses. I see that and my alleys know I agree with them."

"How did you get them to trust you?"

"I didn't die," said Paris. "Simple as that. They saw me as a human who doesn't die three days after they condemned me to death. Therefore, I am their alley. Do you know how many Atopili there are surrounding the earth Doctor? Billions! They are sending out signals right now too all over the universe, declaring war!"

The Doctor shook his head, "Do you know how big the universe is Paris? It would take years and years –"

"You still don't understand, do you?" said Paris. "The Atopili are far powerful than you could ever imagine. Each one has more power than this precious galaxy. They can appear and reappear at will. They can use emotion and memories against alien races. They can kill by a glance. The signals they're sending out can reach around the entire universe in second!"

The Doctor shook his head, "Impossible!"

"That's your belief, your law, Doctor. But the Atopili _are_ going to destroy every other race. If you help us, we may spare your life. The war will happen here, in this galaxy. The biggest war this universe has ever seen!"

The Doctor stared at him. He backed away, moving towards the door. "The universe against you and the Atopili? Not if I can help it."

With that he tore open the door with his eyes shut tight. It's a good thing they were too, as he felt a warm light flood his face while he ran blindly to his left, no idea of where he was heading. He ran as fast as he could, very aware that the Atopili were behind him, gaining pace.

His eyes were still closed and he was sure that if he did not slow, he would meet a wall soon – with pain. Sure enough it wasn't long before he felt a dull thwack against his head as he ran straight into one. Rubbing his head, he ran faster to his right, eyes still closed. Eventually he began placing out his arm along the wall, checking for a sign of a door handle. Finally he found one, and quickly he opened it and ran inside.

Breathing heavily, the Doctor leaned heavily against the door and looked around the room. His heart missed a beat. There, lying down on a hard metal bed in the middle of the otherwise deserted room, was Rose. She was connected through tubes to some sort of computer. He looked back at the door but the Atopili appeared to have gone, so he rushed over to Rose and began tampering with the wires and tubes surround her. There was a tube going into her arm, inserting some sort of liquid into her blood stream. "Rose," he whispered.

Angrily, he took note of what was at each computer and memorised each tube and wiring, checking nothing would hurt Rose. Again he wished he had his sonic screwdriver, before tugging the tubing out of her arm. She woke up immediately, sitting bolt upright and letting out a gasp of air. "It's alright," the Doctor assured her as she breathed heavily and confused.

Rose looked at him, and flung her arms around his neck, never more relieved to see him. "Doctor!" Her breathing slowed to normal as she let go and grinned cheekily at him. "Took you long enough!"

He grinned, playing along, "Yeah, sorry, needed a good old chat with a mad man threatening to destroy the universe. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I…" Rose frowned. "I was so happy. They were all this stuff I'd done, all these amazing memories flooding me with… happiness."

The Doctor nodded, "At least they were trying to make you happy then, they can give emotion. They gave you happiness instead of pain… hmm, they must like you."

"You were there," said Rose. "In the memories, you was there…"

The Doctor smiled at her, "I should hope so too.

Rose let out a little laugh, "Hmm."

"Now come on," the Doctor began babbling. "Somehow we have to get out of here, stop the Atopili from declaring war on the universe, _and_ get back for tea! I think Jackie's making lasagne tonight. I like lasagne! Nice pasta! Anyway, come on, I think it's time to go and save the universe."

Rose grinned, "Just a normal day!"

The Doctor grinned back and grabbed her hand. Rose jumped off the bed and together they jogged for the door, hands cupped together and determined to fight for their world. "Oh, and Rose, pass your phone," added the Doctor. "It's about time we had some friends on our side."

………

Torchwood, London, was unusually quiet. It was full of nothing but paperwork and filing; the thing each worker hated about the job, especially a job in which the main aim was to stop alien attack – a continued adventure, usually. Stifling a yawn the captain of their operation, Michael Salt, sorted through his paperwork intending to go off to the government that afternoon. It was very mind numbingly dull work, made worse by the heat in the stuffy room he was in.

Just as he was wondering whether or not to go and get a coffee the phone rang. Michael checked the number automatically, but it was one he didn't recognise, a mobile phone too. Frowning he picked it up, "Hello?"

"Torchwood?" came a male voice. "Better get your finger out, we're under alien invasion. Get ready to fight and win."

"What? Who is this?"

"I'm the Doctor," came the reply.

"Doctor?" Michael repeated.

"Doctor," replied the man. "And I think it's time you got prepared. Apparently, there's a universal invasion, and it's about happen right in this galaxy, right around earth!"

…

**AN: Reviews please!! Hope you like it, I think it's a little… different, but maybe… oh, I don't know, what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Invasion of the Unexpected**

**AN: Okay, I'd like to first apologise for taking slightly longer to upload this. And I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I hope you like this chapter, because I'm not sure about it…**

…

"Close your eyes," the Doctor instructed Rose after he had shoved a piece of paper containing torchwood information in his pocket and flipped shut the mobile phone.

"Nah, I don't think they're out there," she replied, looking at the closed door in waiting as he gave her back the phone. "I will when I'm sure they're there."

"There won't be time then, close your eyes!" the Doctor repeated.

"We won't be able to see where we're going," Rose objected.

"Ah, don't worry, I'll lead us out safely."

"What about you? Your eyes will be open."

He clung tightly to her hand, and stared her out until she gave a sigh and snapped her eyes shut. Satisfied, he opened the door, and squinted out into the hallway. There was nothing there though, and all was eerily quiet. He led Rose out into the silence, keeping his ears in rapt attention as he squinted his eyes about. He wasn't entirely sure which way to go but decided to take a chance and led her to the right. His steps quickened until they reached a T-junction. Left or right?

Looking back and forth, he saw the left way appeared to hold a flight of stairs at the end of the corridor. He decided to take a shot and headed towards it. There was silence along the corridor except for his and Rose's echoing footfalls and it beginning to unnerve him slightly; surely the Atopili should still be looking for them?

They reached the flight of stairs, the Doctor turned to Rose and told her they were heading down and to step carefully. She obeyed and they descended the stairs slowly together, the Doctor still keeping his eye out. On their way they passed a window and as the Doctor looked out he noticed they were at least six storeys up, clearly in one of London's many skyscrapers. It wasn't long until they reached the bottom of the stairs without challenge.

His eyes half closed the Doctor noticed a fire exit to his left. Hardly believing his luck, he pushed it open. Outside was a small courtyard with a gate leading back to the main part of the city. "You can open your eyes now," he said.

Rose did so, blinking at the sun. "That was easy."

"I know," the Doctor replied, his brow furred. "Too easy." He sighed and looked back at Rose. "Anyway, you go to torchwood, okay? Just tell them that… tell them…" he frowned slightly.

"The universe is under attack?" offered Rose.

He smiled, "Tell them I'll be there soon. And tell them to warn people – everyone – about the Atopili, and to not leave their homes." He handed her the paper from his pocket, "There's the address. I'll see you later."

"Where are you off?"

The Doctor looked back inside the building. "Little chat with the man of the office. Nothing to worry about, shouldn't take long."

"You could have done that while I got out."

The Doctor laughed, "And have you fall down the stairs with your eyes shut?"

"I would have kept them open," said Rose, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly!" said the Doctor as if that proved his point well. "And then you'd be dead in three days time."

"We didn't even see any Atopili."

The Doctor looked back at the building again, "I know. That's one of the things I'm worried about." He turned back to Rose, "Go!"

"Yeah, but you -"

"I'll be fine – go!" he instructed. She gave a last startling glance at him before turning and running out the courtyard. "And watch out for Atopili!" he yelled after her. She gave a wave her arm to show she had heard and was soon out of sight. Taking a quiet breath the Doctor turned and headed back into the building.

He knew where Paris' office was and, again, the journey up the flight of stairs and along the corridor was an uninterrupted one. His heartbeat quickened the further up he went, and he found it very odd that the place was so deserted. Still though, he didn't decrease his pace until he reached the corridor containing Paris' office.

No Atopili were about and he was quite sure Paris' office was some half way down the corridor. He hadn't gotten far though, before a sudden chill eloped him and a soft singing voice echoed around the corridor,

"_Doctor…_

_We would find you, _

_But we'd rather you wait,_

_Safe for now…_

_With fear for company…_ "

The Doctor looked around the corridors but there was no sign of where the voice had come from. It had simply been magnified around the building, hoping to frighten him. Well, it had not succeeded. The Doctor merely registered it as a sign that the Atopili could not find him.

Barely bothering to pay it a second thought he reached the door to Paris' office and opened. Paris was inside, staring out the tiny window behind his desk. Upon hearing someone enter he turned, but being blind he couldn't see who it was. Instead he listened, noting the gentle footfall of the man or woman as they entered the room.

"It ends now Paris," said the Doctor quietly to the blind man.

"Doctor," noted Paris. "Back so soon, foolish wasn't it? You know, I can call the Atopili any time I -"

"Oh, I don't think so," said the Doctor.

"You don't?"

He grinned and spoke as if to an old friend, "Not here, are they? If they were here I would have met one on the way up. So, now, we can have a chat – you and me – just the two of us," he sat on a chair by the door. "So, Paris Prince… how was life?" he sat back, rather as if he were ready for a friendly chat.

"Pardon?" Paris frowned.

"Life… I mean, before you made friends with the all powerful aliens?" the Doctor looked at Paris quizzically though he could not see it.

"Broken," said Paris. "But it's better now."

"Hmm, thought you'd say that. So, how long has it been?"

"What?"

"Since they've been playing with your feelings… showing you all the most beautiful times your life and of a life you'll never have. They can do that too, after all! Make your dreams reality inside your head. Must be nice, to have that at your beckon call," the doctor casually stood up and paced towards the desk, suddenly staring at Paris with a powerful intensity. "But it's not real. Whatever they've shown you that's not a memory. That's never real."

Paris sat down at his desk and, swallowing, he looked up at the Doctor, "It feels real, and that's enough."

The Doctor shook his head, "You can end this Paris. If you talk to – and influence – the Atopili… you have the power to end it."

"Why would I do that?"

The Doctor's mouth fixed together, he leaned over the desk and stared hard at Paris, suddenly becoming very stern, "I'm giving you a chance here – no, a warning! – Tell the Atopili it's over!"

"Or what?" said Paris, his head tilting to the side.

The Doctor came back, taking his hands off the desk and sanding straight. "That's a no then?"

Paris laughed, "Yes, it's a no!"

The Doctor gave a swift nod and headed for the door, "Then you just made yourself a very powerful enemy."

………

Rose walked the silent streets towards the torchwood institute, keeping an eye for any Atopili lurking about, just like the Doctor had told her to. She hadn't seen any so far though, although she had seen people about. People who had looked at the Atopili, led home, or helped up by shocked others.

She ached when she saw these people, who would most probably die within three days. She wanted to call out to them, warn them, but then she also wanted to stay back. Would it be better to know or not to know when you will die?

Sighing, Rose kept her eyes to the ground as she walked sadly pass these people. It was then that she noted the bulge in her pocket and remembered the coins. She rounded the corner and, after making sure no one was walking along this street, she took the coins out of her pocket. They glowed as bright as ever, white, yellow and golden.

As per usual Rose had to look at the bright coins from out of the corner of her eye, due to the heavy light. She remembered what the Doctor had said about them using them for both economy purposes and for messages. She remembered him looking straight into the coins, and asking him what he had seen… she also remembered his hesitation before denying any message…

She looked down at the coins, then, taking one into her hand, she held it up and determinedly looked it straight in the middle. Her eyes stung from the pain but she held on. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds…

She broke the gaze, blinking furiously. Her eyes were wet and stinging frantically. Taking a deep breath, she stuffed the coins back in her pocket and carried on her way to torchwood, forcing what had just happened from her mind. She knew what she had seen though, and it confused her more than anything…

The two simple words, white against the gold:

_I'm coming._

…

**AN: So, can you guess who's coming? Review please! How was this chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Invasion of the Unexpected **

**AN: Here you go… I know we're I'm going, I just don't entirely know how to get there. And I certainly don't know if this is the right direction, but I'm trying my best so lets hope it is. Reviews are brilliant pleeaase!**

…

The Doctor left, closing the door firmly behind him. Paris shook slightly as he took out a small device from a drawer in his desk, his face firm and his teeth gritted. The device was around the size of a small I-pod, and black with small buttons.

Paris spoke quietly into the device his brow knitted into a scowl, "Waste no more time. He doesn't matter anymore," Paris paused, his lip parted over the device until he finally went on quietly, "kill him."

………

The Doctor footfall's echoed around the empty corridors as he made his way towards the staircase. He walked quietly until he reached the stairs, his face determined and his thoughts bubbling with ideas. Ideas out of the mess they were in. He had gotten half down the stairs when he noticed the building had suddenly seemed to heat up considerably. Before the air was rather cold, but now it appeared to have heated. The Doctor's brow furred but he carried on down the stairs anyway.

Just as he had reached the second storey, he heard a gentle humming, barely a whisper, but a growing one. Gentle and soothing… like a song. The Doctor's heartbeat quickened slightly. He knew that voice. He slowed considerably as he came to realise the song was coming from below, from where he was heading.

He clung to the banister and descended the stairs, and as he did the song became louder, clearer. He didn't bother to listen though, instead he quickly closed his eyes and walked very quickly but very firmly downstairs, knowing full well that he could slip and tumble down at any minute.

His speed quickened the nearer he came, and it wasn't long before heat was evident on his chest and he knew the Atopili were, near enough, right in front of him. Undeterred, even in his blind way, he ordered with quietly suppressed rage, "Get out of my way."

He walked forward with that, believing the Atopili were not entirely responsible for any of this. Half running, half jogging, the Doctor ran past the Atopili, but they were under orders and did not do as the Doctor had warned. They caught up and a hand was pressed firmly onto the back of Doctor's head. He cried out in pain, and struggled, reaching back his hand and clinging a soft, warm arm. The Atopili let go, but not before it flung him to the ground.

He fell onto his back and as he did so, he winced in pain and his eyes flew open. He laid, half sitting, with Atopili rising above him and, horrified, stared straight at them…

………

Rose stared at the small, wooden outhouse by the canal for a moment. She swallowed and walked slowly toward it, her footsteps quiet against the ground. She could feel the coins in her pocket; they seemed to be letting off some heat. She had decided not to let her confusion overwhelm her though – that message could have been for anyone. She reached the outhouse and knocked three times. The door opened, seemingly of its own accord.

The outhouse was small and dingy, but not very dirty. It was empty at first sight, but on closer inspection a small trapdoor was evident on the floor. Rose crouched down and, like the paper in her hand told her to, she again knocked three times, this time onto the square trapdoor on the floor. It took several seconds before it flung open and steps were seen leading downwards. Wasting no more time Rose headed into the dim stairway.

It didn't take long. At the bottom there was a large bolted door, which again Rose knocked on three times. It opened immediately, if not painfully slowly. Inside the place was alive with people. People moving from one place to another, a busy underground building full of alien equipment, countless computers and plenty of people milling about, all full of action and on the look out for adventure.

"Hello there," said a voice behind Rose. She jumped turning to find a middle-aged man staring at her. He held out his hand, "Rose Tyler? I'm Salt, Michael Salt, recent elected in charge of Torchwood."

Rose nodded, "Yeah. Listen, the Doctor – he told me to tell you – you have warn people – everyone – to stay indoors. If they go out there, if they look at the Atopili, it'll kill 'em."

Michael nodded and began walking through the large establishment as Rose followed. He barked orders to various men and women as he passed. Then, he turned to Rose, "The Doctor though, is he coming?"

"Yeah, course, he'll be here," Rose said with confidence.

"Soon? Because it won't be long – minutes – before we're going to fight back."

"You won't need to," said Rose quickly. "The Doctor – he'll help, he'll send 'em back. He could be doing it right now really."

Michael frowned, "If he isn't back soon, we're going to have to fight. Too many people are at risk. I'm sure the Doctor would agree –"

Rose cut in firmly, "The Doctor doesn't believe in killing unless it's the last resort."

"You know that?" Michael said with some disbelief.

Rose nodded firmly, "I know him."

Michael turned his back to her, "I'll give him ten minutes. If we're under attack, it's up to torchwood to protect the planet."

...

They didn't need to wait long. It had only just gone five minutes when the Doctor turned up. Rose ran up to him as he strode through the door, okay but looking grim. "Doctor! Are you okay?"

"'Course," he replied giving her a small smile. "Everything was fine. They have a human alley. Seems to be influencing them." He turned to Michael and his smile faulted, "Salt?"

"Yes, Michael. We're glad you're here Doctor. We have machinery – weapons and guns, and Miss Tyler has told us a lot about you – about the things you've done, people you've saved; knowledge you have acquired. So we think it be in this planet's greatest interest, sir, if you lead us into the battle against those… _things_ ." His browed furred in disgust at the last word. "We realise you don't have all the equipment you had, but if you lead us-"

"I already told you!" Rose interrupted. "The Doctor doesn't do war. He won't _lead_ you into battle!"

She looked up at the Doctor, but his gaze was fixed upon Michael. Finally he asked, "What kind of weapons?"

"Weapons… all kinds. Guns mostly. We have armies of troops and with your knowledge of the creatures we can find their weak point."

This idiot is talking ridiculous, Rose thought. They couldn't go into war, the Doctor would never agree. She turned to the man beside her, hoping to share a look of agreement with him, but to her horror she saw the Doctor nodding with Michael. "Of course," the Doctor was saying. "This planet needs protecting, I'm your man. War is the only option."

"What?" Rose stared at him with her mouth open.

He glanced at her but said nothing and as Michael moved away he followed. Rose didn't follow. She couldn't believe it. The Doctor, who tried so hard for so long to be without war, and hurting and death, was going to lead a group of people right to it. But then, said a painful voice in her head. Is this that man? Were _all_ of the _real_ Doctor's thoughts placed into him? Obviously not. Clearly the Timelord hadn't lied when he said his human self needed in the parallel world to be kept of trouble, and to be 'made better'.

Rose stared over at her boyfriend as he talked to the Torchwood boss at the other side of the room. Was he the same man she had fallen in love with? Thinking back to the fist time she met the real Doctor and 'made him better', she couldn't remember feeling like this… but then circumstances had been very different then.

She marched over to the two men and stood in front of the Doctor with a frown in place. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, okay…" he said, brow furred as he followed her to a spot not as crowed. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think?" she said scornfully. The Doctor looked confused, and shrugged desperately. Rose sighed, "You can't lead them into war!"

"Why?"

"Because that's not you!" cried Rose exasperated.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "Not me? I think I know who I am."

"No you don't! The Doctor would never –" she stopped herself as he stared intensely at her. She spoke quietly then, trying to be calm, "You said there was a human influencing them. Maybe we can avoid this war if we just talk –"

"I've already tried it," the Doctor interrupted quickly. "The man won't listen. This is the only way Rose."

"No it isn't!" Rose insisted. "You don't carry a gun, remember. You never do. And you never should!"

"Bit of hypocrite, coming from you – the woman who not long ago carried a heavy powerful machine gun into another world to kill!" The Doctor's voice was rising.

Rose looked like she had just been slapped across the face for a moment. "That was for protection," she whispered.

"_AND SO IS THIS!_ " he roared so loud everyone in the room turned to stare at the scene. "Would you rather more people die Rose, because that's what will happen!"

Rose fell back, at a loss of what to say and with tears stinging the back of her eyes. She looked down at the floor and gave a gentle nod of defeat. The Doctor stared at her uncomfortably for a moment before walking swiftly away. He barked at Michael as he headed out the room, "Come on. I want to see what we have on our side!"

Rose looked up and watched him leave. She knew she still loved him, with all her heart too, but for the first time in her life she wished she didn't.

…

**AN: Review if you're not alien!! …actually you can review if you are too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Invasion of the Unexpected **

**AN: Sorry, don't think this is as long as other chapters. Here's chapter nine anyway, I'm getting these up quite fast really. Hmm...**

…

Rose wiped the blood off of her hands onto her shirt, breathing heavily as she strode over to the sink. She looked at her self in the mirror and immediately wished she hadn't. She was worn out with messy hair, and blood smeared on her face. The last three days had been two of the longest of her life. Breathing a deep sigh, she filled up a heavy bowl of water and took it back to the bedside of a man nearby. She smiled best she could for him, before sitting and wiping the man's sweaty brow. He was dying. She knew that much. But she wasn't about to give up on the stranger.

"How long ago was it?" she asked as nurses passed nearby, bustling for patient to patient.

"Looked at it 'bout two an' a bit days ago," the man muttered, with eyes half closed. He smiled weakly, "Least I know I still got few hours left." Rose didn't know what to say. "I'm Tim by the way," the man added. "Not that it matters."

He gave a small titter, which soon turned into a full blown coughing fit. Rose tried to help him, but he was still in pain. She watched the man, knowing he would die and there was nothing she could do about it…

"Rose?" said a man from behind. Rose turned to see Michael standing there. She gave a weak smile to Tim before going over to the Torchwood captain. He didn't smile. "Listen, there's some soldiers outside, I was wondering… if you could help them plan their next move. Clever girl like you, it'd be good to have you on their side."

"I already told you, I'm not helpin' out in the war, except in the hospital."

"Rose," said Michael gently. "We both know that's worthless. These people… they're dying and there's nothing you can do to stop them. I mean, you're not even a nurse or a doctor, what good can you do?"

Rose scowled at him, "I can help."

"These people don't need help," Michael glanced over Rose's shoulder, at Tim who was having another coughing fit. "They need graves. You know there's nothing you can do when someone looks into an Atopili. They die Rose, that's it."

"I'm not gonna give up. These are human beings and they don't deserve to be just chucked aside!"

"Most of them are out of their minds."

"Not all, and even if they are it doesn't mean they're second-class!" said Rose, her voice rising, causing nurses nearby to give off harsh glances. Michael sighed, clearly feeling she wasn't worth the argument. She stared at him for a moment before asking quietly, "So where's the Doctor?"

"Where do you think he is? He's out there fighting, like he should be," he gave Rose a rather disgusted look, as if to make it clear he though she should be doing the same. Rose didn't think she had ever hated a man as much as this. He was worse than the Atopili.

"Is he okay?" she asked, in a forced calm.

"Yes. I expect so," Michael said shrugging.

Just then a soldier, bursting into the hospital, interrupted their talk. He rushed over to Michael, his face grim. "Sir! There's a problem."

Michael frowned, "What is it?"

"It's the Doctor sir! He's gone into the building, Paris' building – he said he'd be back! And he hasn't come out, sir! The Atopili say he's dead sir! Say he's already looked at them!"

………

Rose sprinted through the streets, barely looking out for anyone, whether it be Atopili or soldiers. She took no notice of the shouts or stares as she ran desperately toward the building in front. Luckily she didn't see any Atopili, though she doubted she'd stop to stare like others even if she had.

Rose reached the building where soldiers were stationed around, guarding it but afraid of the Atopili within. Rose ran straight up to the door, trying to shove past a soldier, "Get out of m' way!"

"Sorry Miss, no one 's allowed in there, it's –"

"Move!" yelled Rose.

Miss, I can't allow it -"

"Let her in," said a voice from behind and Michael stood there, Evidently he had taken transport and beat her to the building. "It's about time she did her bit," he added causing Rose to scowl at Michael, but took no more time in idle chit chat and shoved past the guard into the building.

It was quiet and she walked slowly, looking out for any sign of the Atopili. The Doctor could be anywhere but she took her chance and decided to turn right. She swallowed and followed the corridor until she heard some gentle soft speaking – like a song. Instantly, she fell back, running as quietly as possible in the opposite direction with eyes half shut.

She was just rounding the corner when she saw it. The Doctor forced against the wall, with Paris leaning over him, pointing a gun to his head. Rose stopped, but before what was happening could even register in her mind there was the terrible, loud crack of a gunshot. The Doctor fell to the ground in agony as Paris ran off down the hall.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed. "_Doctor!!_ "

She sprinted over to him. He lay on the floor on his back, struggling for breath and clutching the wound in his stomach. His face was contorted with terror as his battered breaths increased in volume. Rose kneeled beside him, his chin cupped in her hand. Her face bent over him, and tears ran hot down her face.

He struggled with his speech, gulping back oxygen furiously. "R- Rose," he whispered.

"I'm here, I'm here," she croaked through gulps of air, struggling back the tears desperately. She looked back but no one was about. Desperately she held on to the Doctor's wound, trying to hold the blood in, her hands turning crimson as the blood leaked out through her fingers.

"Rose," said the Doctor softy, "s - stop… s – stop."

"No, Doctor, it's o – okay. You're gonna b – be okay."

"Ro - …Ro …se," the Doctor whispered. His hands grabbed hold of hers and he clung onto them tightly. Rose sobbed in misery as his face contorted slightly under pain. He gazed into her eyes; trying to tell her through them the words he could barely speak.

"I -" he struggled, gulping back all the air he could. "I was – try - trying to talk to h - him, make P – him s –see." he moaned but went on determined. "I love you," he whispered hoarsely.

"I love you too," Rose whispered back. "You wonderful, wonderful man."

"I know I -" he suddenly cried out in agony, and Rose watched in horror, and with a repressed scream, as the Doctor fell back, inhaling a final burst of oxygen before he lay limp and still.

"No," she whispered, her head on his chest, "no, no, no." Rose looked up at his face; his lifeless eyes stared glassily at her. "_No!_ " She screamed, shaking him desperately, crying his name, but he wouldn't wake. He was gone.

Her mind was on her dead Doctor, so much so that she didn't see or hear the other man several meters away. The man stood by the corner, hidden in shadow, darkness across his face. He stared at the woman crying over the body with deep sadness. His long coat was cast tight around him. His slim slender form stood stock still, staring at Rose.

…

**AN: Sorry, don't think this is as long as other chapters, but it seemed like a good place to end it here. Evil, or what? I think so. Remember, reviews are love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Invasion of the Unexpected **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews people. And just to warn you this is the only chapter (I think) that I will certificate T because of some language. But yeah, it's only one word anyway. Sorry for the delay, it's getting harder to write this fic actually. But I'll get there.**

…

Rose laid herself over the dead Doctor. Crying into his hair and clutching tightly onto his jacket, she sobbed until she was numb. All that was left was a deep wound, a deep hole. And anger. Hot, ferocious anger. Her head lifted and she looked down the hall, toward the way Paris had run. Rose's tears melted away. Slowly, she stood up. Her breaths were quick and sharp. She took one final sweeping, saddening look at the dead man, before walking in full throttle in the direction of the man who had just murdered her Doctor.

The man who stood in the shadows in the long coat watched her go. Once she had rounded the corner he walked quietly toward the dead being in the middle of the corridor. He simply stood and stared at the figure with intense sadness for a few seconds. Swallowing hard, he spoke sombrely, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

And he meant it. As the Timelord stared at his dead doppelganger's glazed eyes he was sorry, so, truly sorry. Not least, because it was _all his fault_ .

Gently, he bent down and closed the man's eyes in a swift fluid motion before standing back up again. He blinked a few times and turned, hurrying after Rose.

………

It did not occur to Rose to keep her eyes closed, or to watch out for the looming – preferable invisible – aliens that were surely creeping about the building. These thoughts did not cross her mind once, and even if they had she would not have bothered with them. She did not feel fear, only the numbness and anger gorging her soul. She walked quickly but silently, her energy fuelled through anger. Even though she was alert, eyes wide in searching for Paris, she could still not get the image of the Doctor out of her head… lying there in blood. It was a firm photograph in the back of her eyes.

She walked with blank face, giving off barely any emotion to anyone who would see her. But that didn't matter, because no one she could see was around. Although even as she walked, peering into doors as she went, Rose could not dismiss the feeling like she was being watched. Was it Paris? Was she imagining it?

"_Rose_ ."

She stiffened, frozen in mid-step. Someone had whispered her name. A voice she recognized, but would not believe to have said it. _Could not_ have said it. She shook it off; her imagination, she decided, getting the better of her. Anger quickly replaced the confusion and she walked in the same blank manner, searching for Paris Prince, silent for any noise that might give away his hiding place.

She spoke aloud, addressing to Paris, wherever he was, and was surprised at how her voice broke. "Where are you?" It wasn't a whisper or a shout. But it was clear, yet also broken.

"Rose."

A voice behind her made Rose freeze again. It had been clear this time. So clear that she dared not turn around. It wouldn't be true. Yet, if it was… could it be?

She turned and stared. There, about six meters away from her, stood the Doctor. Face impassive, eyes a misty brown, and with pinstriped suit and long coat. A mirage? A dream? Rose suddenly felt the rather familiar feeling of a lump in the back of her throat. Her eyes stung. The gaping hole in her chest was threatening to overwhelm her. This man wasn't real. But the pain was.

Then he spoke, "Rose." It was barely a whisper, but from it Rose felt a whole load of aching emotions torrent her. She backed away several steps as he walked forward several. "Rose," he spoke. "I know you're…" he trailed off, looking at the floor in thought.

Rose shook her head, "You're… dead."

The man – for he surely couldn't be the Doctor, her Doctor was dead – shook his head. "No," he said simply. "I'm not…" he frowned and seemed to be wondering how to make her understand. "I'm not him."

Rose backed up several more paces. The anger had returned, a hot rage. This man was an impostor; he wasn't her Doctor. Her Doctor had just died in her arms. This man was a dream, or an image, or a mirage, or she was delirious, but it wasn't the Doctor. "Get away from me," her voice was bitter.

He stopped, his mouth parted slightly, his face fallen. "No, Rose, I – I am the… I'm the other Doctor… I'm…"

Rose saw red again, but she could say she was surprised. Half of her had expected him to say that anyway. It didn't ease the pain at all though. The Doctor – her Doctor – had just died in her arms, whoever this man was, was irrelevant. It didn't ease the pain, the anger, and eagerness for revenge.

She didn't even care how he had got there. Such things didn't seem to matter. He looked like him, spoke like him… but he didn't have the same memories anymore; she had made brand new, precious memories with _her_ Doctor. Before she might have wanted to see him, but that man she loved and had spent the past several months with had died she didn't care so much. She was too numb.

Rose was about to reply to the Doctor in front of her when a voice behind her made all other thoughts fall out of her mind.

"You should be dead!" Paris cried in shock from behind.

"Should I?" said the Doctor, acting surprised.

Rose turned and glared at Paris. He stood with the gun in hand, pointing it toward the Doctor. He was mad with rage, but also fearful, staring at the Doctor just as Rose had done mere minutes before.

"You killed him," she muttered, her eyes boring into the man.

Paris' gaze switched to Rose. "Yes, I had," he said honestly and without remorse. "But I don't take all the credit. The Atopili had already finished him off three days before anyway… once I'd given the order."

"Bastard!" sobbed Rose, finding to her horror that tears were making way down her cheeks before she could stop them.

"This ends here, Prince," the Doctor said calmly. He walked slowly toward him.

"You've said that before," said Paris, fear still evident in his voice.

The Doctor had reached Rose and lifted his arm to touch her but she was still seeing red and merely knocked his arm away before it reached her shoulder. Her eyes were staring at Paris like nothing he'd ever seen before.

"Why?" she asked Paris quietly, a forced calm.

"Sorry?" Paris frowned.

"Why did you kill him?" she asked, louder this time.

Paris was barely listening though and was still staring at the Doctor. "How are you still alive? How did you…?"

"I'm a different man," the Doctor replied. He looked back down at Rose who was sobbing quietly, though she seemed to notice, her eyes showed anger as she glared through tears at Paris. "Rose?" He reached out his hand but again she knocked it away.

"I don't understand," said Paris, the gun was still pointing at them both but he looked almost as if he had forgotten about it.

Rose walked toward Paris, paying no attention to the gun in his hand. Her pace quickened. "You killed him," she whispered coldly. "You killed him."

Paris suddenly seemed to realise what he was holding and pointed the gun at her. "Stay back!"

Rose ignored him. The Doctor followed behind her. "Rose no," he called softly.

Rose only increased her pace though and the Doctor couldn't really blame Paris for looking frightened. Rose was fuelled by anger, seeing only Paris' crime in front of her and nothing else. But, of course, Paris still had the upper hand; he still had the gun pointed at her, and he looked ready to shoot any second.

"Rose stop," the Doctor called louder. He ran up to her, and this time he did lock her shoulder in his hand. She flinched, and tried to shake him off but he held firm. "Rose, stop."

"No!" she swung round to face the Doctor. "Stop it! Just, stop it." She stared at him. "Your not him."

He shook his head.

Rose ripped the Doctor off of her and walked to Paris. "You –" she choked.

Paris didn't move, the gun still pointed at Rose's head. "He's alive, isn't he? However that happened…" Paris frowned, but quickly shook it off. "He's alive!"

As she came closer Paris lifted the gun higher, pointing at her head and a click was heard as he prepared to fire.

"Don't hurt her!" the Doctor suddenly cried from behind, grabbing his screwdriver from his pocket and pointing it threateningly past Rose, at Paris. "Rose get back!" he yelled. She ignored him. "Rose!" he screamed.

There was a sudden loud bang as a gunshot was fired, cracking and echoing in the long corridor.

Elsewhere, a song was moving through the building, calling lyrics through the echoing corridors; it's soft voice flowing through the loom.

…

**AN: Yup, um… reviews are gooood. Review and you'll find out what's going on. But don't take long, I wanna know myself.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Invasion of the Unexpected**

**AN: I have officially killed the Doctor 10.5. It's a shame really, he was beginning to grow on me. But the plot must move on …This chapter is short, but it needed to be… Thank you all for the reviews!**

…

Paris fired randomly, and at the same time a creeping song took through the corridor; the Atopili's soothing song, becoming louder and louder.

As the gunshot sounded, the Doctor and Rose both took a wild duck. The bullet missed the Doctor's ear by about a millimetre; he heard it, whooshing past. Faster than he felt, he pointed the screwdriver at Paris and pressed. But it took no effect whatsoever on the man, who simply looked around wildly for the source of the Atopili's music.

"Come here! Help me!" cried Paris.

"_Where we shall leave,  
_ _People shall die.  
_ _Devastation left to rest here_ ,  
_For all of time_ ."

The Doctor again pointed his screwdriver at Paris' eyes, meaning to stun him, but again it took no effect. Then he noticed something, something that he might have noticed before but had not had the chance to care of. Paris' eyes were glassy and unseeing. The man was blind, the Doctor now realised.

He looked at Rose, screaming over the rising volume of the song, "Did you know he was blind?!"

Rose didn't hear, covering her ears as the song got louder and louder, becoming less beautiful and more screeching by the second, singing the same thing over and over.

"_Where we shall leave,  
_ _People shall die.  
_ _Devastation left to rest here_ ,  
_For all of time_ ."

Paris could no longer hear the footsteps or breathing from Rose and the Doctor over the screeching of the Atopili. He pointed his gun wildly and began shooting at random. Whether through fear or anger, the Doctor could not tell.

Without much thought, the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her up. They ran as Paris continued to fire randomly, away from the echoing cracks of the gunshots. When they hand rounded the corner and the Doctor was sure neither of them had been hurt, he only quickened his pace. The Atopili's song was still of the same volume, screeching around them.

After rounding more corners and running through several more corridor's the Doctor grabbed the nearest door and pushed Rose in, following right after and shut the door firm behind him. He locked the door with his screwdriver and gave a small sigh, "That should keep them. Until we have a plan of action of course!" The singing had been numbed to a distant echo. He turned to Rose, suddenly becoming sombre, "Are you okay?"

Rose didn't answer; she simply stared at him, breathing heavily. The Doctor sighed and inspected the room they had entered. It looked to be an old scientist lab. There were laboratory tables positioned against the walls and various beakers sat on them, seemingly they hadn't been used for a while the Doctor saw as he inspected further. They sat, gathering dust.

"An old laboratory," the Doctor informed Rose. He bent down and looked into one of the oddly shaped glasses. "Ah, wonder what's in here, heh? Looks like acid." He placed his finger in, put it to his nose and sniffed. Immediately after, wiping it off onto his coat in disgust. "Yep, sulphuric acid. Not very pleasant smell, hardly overly dangerous though. No, hmm, I don't think the Atopili use this room. More like the humans before. Shame, could have given us a clue to what's going on if we'd picked a useful room." He shrugged, "Ah well, we'll think of something.

"All we need to do is get the Atopili on our side. The only reason they trust Paris is because he hasn't died yet, but that's only because he can't see them. So! If I find away to look at the Atopili and talk to them without dying three days later then they'll listen to me." He looked Rose, hoping for a response.

But Rose still said nothing as he rattled on, just stared at him with slightly glazed eyes.

"Look Rose, are you alright?" he asked, deflating a little by her gaze. "I know it was… I'm not trying to…" he trailed of, staring at her sadly. "I'm sorry, okay? I am… so sorry."

Rose nodded, and a tear dribbled down her cheek. She swallowed hard and looked down at the floor. The Doctor felt as though he had shrank just a little bit. She needed comforting and he'd just been rattling on about nothing as usual. He went up to her and put his arm around her, half expecting it to be flung off again at any minute, but she didn't remove it, just huddled closer to him and sobbed into his chest. He couldn't even imagine how confused she must have been right then. One Doctor dies right in front of her, in her arms, and then a sudden replica just pops up out of nowhere. Some might call it a miracle. He knew it to be cruel.

"I'm sorry," he muttered into her hair. "I never meant… I never dreamt he'd…" the Doctor took a deep breath as Rose took her head from his chest and looked up questioningly at him. The Doctor went on, "I never meant to come back… to complicate things."

Rose stepped back slightly, and her wet, brown eyes met his misty ones, "Why did you…? Why'd you come…?"

"The Atopili," he replied. "I actually –"

"But how?" interrupted Rose.

"That," said the Doctor, "might be a story for later. Right now I think we need to find a way –"

"No!" Rose said loudly. "Tell me, what's goin' on?" She sat on an old lab stool and wiped away her tears, staring at the Doctor and waiting. "Tell me."

The Timelord sighed deeply and nodded, leaning against a lab table as he looked at Rose. "The Atopili," he began, "aren't from this universe. They're from our – my! They're from mine – my universe." He frowned slightly, "I found them and…"

Rose stared at him. "What?" she whispered.

The Doctor looked at her. He would have to start from the very beginning… to make her understand…

…

**AN: Yes, this is short, I know, I know… but that's only because it seemed like a good place here to start the next chapter. You see the next chapter is how the Doctor got from the end of ** _**Journey's End** _ ** to the here and now… so yeah, it shows how the Doctor got to the parallel world. Do Review for more, please! And get a free cookie!**


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1

**Invasion of the Unexpected **

**AN: IMPORTANT! This chapter goes back in time! It shows what happened from when the Doctor (The real one) was alone in the Tardis in Journey's End until when we see him for the first time. Oh, and sorry it's short, but… oh, just see what you make of it.**

…

The Doctor leant over the TARDIS, suddenly feeling an unbearable loneliness. He'd gone from everything to nothing in about half an hour. Swallowing hard, he put his hand through his hair, feeling the raindrops clinging to his hands. Donna had gone, Jack and Martha had gone, Sarah Jane had gone, and Rose…

He took a deep breath. At least the universe wasn't ending, he mused to himself. At least everyone else was happy, safe… and for now that was all that mattered. He had no one, he had nothing, but everyone else was fine. They were okay, the universe was okay… and really, he was in no real danger himself.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a lurch as the Tardis rocketed forwards. The Doctor grabbed at the controls. That was odd, he hadn't even decided where to go, and yet the Tardis was tottering through time and space without him even telling her where and when. He tried to regain control, running around the panel like a mad man, flicking switches and pulling levers. The Tardis was totally out of his control though. With a final shuddering teeter the Doctor fell back to the floor and the Tardis was silent.

He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. The Tardis had landed, and the Doctor knew he was far away from earth now. He stood up, still rubbing his aching head. Giving a heavy sigh, he walked, slightly confused, to the door to take a look at where he was exactly. He had to be there for a reason, after all.

He never got as far as the door though. As he walked around the Tardis controls he felt a sudden leering pain in his head and fell to the floor. With a scream of pain, a white light engulfing the Timelord and all was silent…

………

White surrounded him. He could see nothing past it. His sight was blinded to only white light. All around and never ending. He looked left, he looked right, but nothing was different. His head was throbbing and he thought he might possibly be dreaming… he didn't usually have dreams so this was fairly knew, though not exactly the best of times. He could feel a solid floor beneath him, and came to the conclusion he was laid upon his back. Staring up at white. All white.

Gently, the Doctor pulled himself to a sitting position; his head still aching, his hearts racing, and still seeing white. Just as he gently, he touched his head, rather to check it was still there seeing as he couldn't see very much. Then, he heard a gentle soft singing, calling out his name.

"_Doctor, Doctor_ ."

He swallowed and sat up straight, ears perked up at the noise.

"_Wanderer,_

_You will help us,_

_Save us,_

_Gentle hero_ ."

"Hello?" the Doctor called into the white space. "Who is that?" Who's there?"

"_Stranger, wanderer,_

_Traveller._

_Doctor."_

"Who is that?" he called out, as he got up to his feet.

"We are _the bringing of unwanted death_

_The gentle beings in hiding."_

The Doctor frowned, putting the pieces together, "The Atopili?! That's impossible! You're legend! You aren't –"

"_Dear Doctor, hasn't nine hundred years_

_In this universe taught you,_

_Nothing is quite impossible_ ."

"I'll confirm that when I've seen it all. And by all, I mean… _all_ ," the Doctor replied steadily. He looked through the whiteness, "What is this place? Where am I?"

"_In your head,_

_Emptied by us,_

_Better here,_

_Where we can speak,_

_More freely."_

"What do you want?" he asked, his brow furred in suspicion.

"_You, Doctor,_

_You've help save so many lives,_

_And you can help save so many more,_

_We need to escape Doctor,_

_All this hiding,_

_It must end."_

"But you have to hide!" the doctor called. "I know you, you'll kill if you don't! It's not your fault, but it's the way things are."

"_Yes Doctor, we kill…_

_In this universe."_

"What does that mean?" he asked, more confused than ever.

"_We are all powerful,_

_More power than you can imagine,_

_On some levels,_

_But even we cannot travel between universes."_

"Well neither can I!"

"_Liar,_

_We can sense it,_

_You have travelled between,_

_And not at all long ago either."_

"So? _You_ can't! It's sealed off now, that's it!" said the Doctor.

"_But we have the power, wanderer,_

_And you have the knowledge…_

_Please, friend, _

_There is a prophecy,_

_We kill in this universe,_

_But we won't in others,_

_We'll be free Doctor,_

_Please."_

The Doctor stared into the whiteness, breathing rather heavily and lost in thought. Could it be true? Could they really look at people without killing in another universe? Even if it were true though, it would be breaking so many rules. No, it was too greater risk. He believed in helping to some extent, but taking a species to another universe was too much. They didn't belong there. Yet, there was still that tingling in the back of his mind, that perhaps… they didn't kill in another universe, people in this universe would be safe too, and… Rose, maybe he would get to see Rose… Not talk or say hello, just see her face again. One more time, could that hurt?

"_Doctor, what will it be?_ "

"What will happen if I refuse?" he asked suddenly.

There was silence for a moment before the Atopili sang remorsefully,

"_Pain_ ."

The Doctor stood in the nothing of white for a moment, in wonder. All that came into his head was Rose for some reason. He knew he was weak, wanting to see her again after he's sworn to himself he never would. Seeing her kiss his doppelganger, he told himself would be the last time he'd ever look on her again. But now… just one last time, that wouldn't hurt, would it? He took a deep breath and spoke into the nothing, "Okay, I'll help you."

He waited for some sort of response, but it didn't come, and for a moment he simply stood there. Then he blinked and with a shuddering gasp he found himself lying on his back, on the floor of the Tardis. He laid there for a moment, his breathing heavy. Then he gently eased himself onto his feet. It was silent, as he stood alone in the Tardis for a moment, until he took a breath and went over to the control panel. It just showed how much power the Atopili really did have, as he already knew what had to be done to open the walls of the universe. And somehow he already knew that the Atopili would be the ones to hold it open, to make sure it was safe.

Once he'd flicked the final switch to bring about the travelling through universes – something he's never usually do under any circumstances – he stood back and waited for it. He didn't have to wait long…

…

**AN: Yes, I know it's short… and it's not my best work at all (in my opinion) probably bordering on rubbish, but I was afraid if I didn't update soon then I never would. Anyway there is more to the Doctor's story so this will be split into two parts. And I'll update the 2** **nd** **part as soon as my writer's block clears off. As usual – reviews make updates quicker. **


End file.
